Cerberumon
|level=Ultimate |jatype=Demon Beast |entype=Dark Animal |attribute=Vaccine |attribute2=Virus |family=Unknown |family2=Dark Area |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |family4=Nature Spirits |from=SeasarmonD-ARK Version 2 DobermonDigimon Masters Doggymon |slide=Cerberumon Werewolf ModeDigimon Heroes!, "The Stirring of Light and Darkness" 25 |to=Anubismon AncientSphinxmon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Fumihiko Tachiki |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Steve Kramer |envan=(Frontier) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner=Minami Uehara Ryouma Mogami |n1=(En:) Cerberusmon |n2=(En-Sg:) Kerberomon''Digimon Frontier (manhua)'' |s1=Cerberumon Werewolf Mode |s2=Cerberumon X }} Cerberumon is a Dark Animal Digimon. It is called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. Attacks *'Portals of Darkness'This attack retains its original name of "Inferno Gate" in Digimon Battle. (Inferno Gate): Opens a "Hell Gate" engraved in the earth, then casts the opponent through it to the jet-black Dark Area. *'Emerald Blaze'This attack is named " Fire" in Digimon Battle. (Hellfire): Spews a red-hot jet of flames. *' Killer' Design Cerberumon is based on the mythological . It resembles a black dog with three heads; one is the primary head in the middle, while its shoulders hold one each. Etymologies ;Cerberumon (ケルベロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , three-headed dog guardian to the gates of the in . Fiction D-Ark Version 2.0 Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad When Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Yushima are tied to posts in the Holy Capital's Arena, unleashes Cerberusmon on them. frees their Digimon, who attack Cerberusmon and free their partners. Cerberusmon dodges Marcus's punch and runs towards Yoshi, who fights him bullfighter style. This gives Marcus the opportunity to punch Cerberusmon. When Marcus was about to digivolve to fight Cerberusmon, Baromon notices his connection to Spencer and spares them. Digimon Fusion Digital Monster D-Project Cerberumon digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. The Tsunomon in Area 9 will have a Cerberumon in its party when fought post-game. Digimon Battle Cerberumon is in the digivolution line of Paomon as its ultimate form. It digivolves from Seasarmon at LV 31, and it may futher digivolve to Anubismon at LV 41. Its stat build is offensive with 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. Digimon Masters Cerberusmon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. CerberusmonDoggymon digivolves from Doggymon, and CerberusmonDobermon digivolves from Dobermon. Both subspecies can digivolve to Anubimon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Cerberumon DigiFuses from Seasarmon, Tyrannomon, and DarkTyrannomon, and can DigiFuse to Anubismon with Garudamon and Seasarmon, to Samudramon with WaruSeadramon, Greymon L, and Musyamon, or to MaloMyotismon with VenomMyotismon, Ghoulmon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon. Digimon Heroes! Cerberumon digivolves from Dobermon and can digivolve to Cerberumon Werewolf Mode and Cerberumon X. Digimon Soul Chaser Cerberumon digivolves from Dobermon and can digivolve to Anubismon. Notes and references